


Sweet Disposition

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Can you do a Drabble where Harry has a tummy ache from eating sweets and he's like 7 months preg & Louis freaks bc he thinks he's in labor? Cuddles and belly rubs!"





	

Being seven months gone around Halloween wasn’t a bad thing on its own, but when you have a seven year old and a four year old that want to go trick-or-treating it’s certainly a lot more complicated. Worth it to see their faces, but exhausting and complicated none the less. Harry had just been happy to show off his gorgeous children then get home, put the kids to bed and snuggle with Louis on their massive sofa.

Harry curled up a little tighter around Louis, flicking through the pictures he’d taken on his iPhone as Louis and his two sons had dragged him around their street. In each picture his children became more and more chocolate covered, so much so that a bath had had to be had before bedtime.

“Look at this one!” Harry waved the phone in Louis’ face. “Jamie has those gummy worms hanging out of his mouth. He looks like Zoidberg from Futurama.” Harry giggled to himself, flipping to the next picture before Louis had really had a chance to look. “And Ash has so much chocolate around his mouth he’s pretty much just wearing what he got.”

Harry smiled and grabbed some more sweets, munching them as he carried on looking through the photos. Ash had wanted to be a fairy and he’d looked so cute in his outfit. Anyone who had even dared look at him funny had gotten ‘the look’ from Louis and from his big brother. Jamie looked more like something out of The Black Parade, or a low budget Edward Scissor Hands. But he’d made his own costume and Harry and Louis were beyond proud.

Harry grabbed more sweets, taking a photo of the massive pile of candy, then editing it by adding a picture of his boys and opening up Instagram.

@harry_tomlinson_styles Candystagram! Happy Halloween from me, Louis, Jamie, Ash and bump. #TooMuchCandy #TiredBabyBoys

He posted the picture then grabbed some more sweets, chewing as he and Louis watched the Nightmare On Elm Street fright night. They were only two films in and the station was showing five back to back. Harry wriggled to get more comfortable and picked up some chocolate ghosts, letting them begin to dissolve on his tongue before he sucked them to nothing. Louis was curled around him rubbing his bump. Harry was just leaning forward for more sweets when he felt a strange pain.

“Ow.”

“Haz?” Louis’ hand stopped moving and he looked at Harry with he eyebrows raised.

“I’m fine, just cramps.” But even as he said it he knew that it wasn’t cramps. His stomach hurt. But it wasn’t like Braxton-Hicks, or the contractions he had got used to with the birth of his other two babies.

For a while he stayed still, but his stomach was still uncomfortable and he wriggled about a little to try and find a more comfortable position.

“Babe, what’s up ”

“Nothing. Just stomach ache.”

Louis turned Harry over at that. “Stomach ache?” Their two boys had both been about four weeks early, but seven months … “Stomach ache how?”

“Just feels like I’m going to pop.”

Louis pushed them both upright. “Do you think you’re …”

“I don’t think so, it’s kind of constant and sharp, not in waves.” Harry rubbed his stomach. “It gets a little better then a little worse though.”

“That sounds like waves to me.”

Harry bit his lip and let out a slow, deep breath. “It doesn’t feel like contractions. Just tight … And like I’m going to pop.”

Louis stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. “That’s exact how you described feeling with the boys before you did pop. All over my new vans.”

Harry giggled then groaned. “Point.” He took in a slow breath, closed his eyes and then let it out equally slowly. “It just doesn’t feel like labor. Not yet.”

Louis nodded. “Ok. Ok. Maybe if you walk around for a bit it might help?”

“Maybe. Can’t hurt to try.”

“Apart from the fact that it’s pushing the baby even further in to your pelvis.” Louis muttered. “I’m gonna pack a hospital bag. Just in case.”

Harry nodded. “Ok. I’m just gonna … Well, walk.”

While Louis packed his hospital bag Harry paced slowly around the lounge. His stomach still felt tight, heavy and painful. The occasional sharp pain over a bed of dull aches. Whatever was happening he hadn’t felt it before. He was actually starting to get a little scared.

“Right,” heavy feet bounded down the stairs and a bag landed by his feet. “What’s the verdict.”

Harry rubbed his hands over his stomach, the pain still there. He nodded. “Yeah, hospital.”

Louis nodded. “Back in a second. Gonna go call Liam, see if he can sit with the boys. You want to keep pacing or sit?”

“Keep walking. Being upright helps.”

“Ok. I’m gonna make a quick cuppa while we wait for Liam. Want anything?”

“Water.”

Louis vanished in to the kitchen, the sound of his voice smooth and reassuring in the background. He couldn’t make out the words but he could hear the clunking of mugs and the tap going on. Harry pressed a hand in to the small of his back, his stomach gurgling slightly. Being pregnant could certainly get uncomfortable, and labor was certainly painful. But what ever this was was just odd.

“Louis?”

“Yeah babe?” He heard the phone go back in to the cradle.

“I feel really sick.”

Louis was back in the lounge in seconds, helping Harry in to a chair and passing him some water. “This is sounding pretty familiar.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. He distinctly remembered throwing up in the very early stages of labor with both his boys. “Don’t. It’s not time yet, no.” Harry pulled himself to his feet again. “This isn’t labor Lou. But I haven’t got a clue what it is.” Harry grabbed Louis, snuggling in against him. What if there’s something wrong? There can’t be there just can’t!“

Harry began to softly cry and Louis pulled him in tight, rubbing his back and peppering his face with kisses. "Whatever it is we can deal with it. Whatever it is.”

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. “I’m scared. Please Louis, tell me it’s all ok.”

Louis didn’t dare tell Harry it would all be ok because, to be frank, he couldn’t promise something that he wasn’t sure of. “Just breathe baby, just breathe.”

The doorbell rang and Louis’ head shot up straight away, Harry still sniffling in to his shoulder. “It’s open.”

Liam came running in to the lounge, moving over to Harry and Louis. “Hi, what do you need me to do?”

“Stay with the boys while I take Harry to the hospital. He’s in pain and I don’t know why.” Louis let go of Harry. “Just going to get our coats love, start walking to the door.” Harry still had tears running down his face very slowly.

Liam put his hand on Louis shoulder and squeezed it gently. “You ok man?”

“No. I’m fucking terrified.” Louis felt the bitter sting of tears building up behind his eyes and he hadn’t even realised he’d closed them. “What’s happening Liam?”

“Dude I have no idea, but I’m here now and the boys are fine so get him to the hospital.”

As Louis gave Liam a quick hug he grabbed Harry’s hastily packed baby bag and headed for the front door, scooping him up on the way out. He helped him down the steps, holding him tightly, and then eased him into the passenger seat. When Harry was settled he ran around to the other side and jumped in to the car, starting the engine and peeling out of the driveway at just on the speed limit. He grabbed Harry’s hand and held it with his own on the stick shift.

“How’re you feeling now?”

“Just,” Harry straightened himself in his seat. “Heavy and full.” For a few seconds Harry said nothing and then something clicked in his head. “Full!” He laughed. “Oh fuck, Louis!”

“What?” Harry began to laugh harder. “Fucking what Harry?”

“Full Louis.” Harry turned around more in his seat to face Louis. “Full. I’ve been eating sweets all night. I’m not in labor, jellybean is fine. I’ve just eaten way too much.”

“Oh. My. God.” Louis’ head thumped back against the headrest and he eased off the has pedal. “You utter twat Harry! I was terrified!”

“You were terrified? I was about to lose it and I thought jellybean was dying! Oh, the boys are gonna have so much fun with this one.”

Louis pulled the car over and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head and relaxing. “No more candy. No more candy until jellybean is out. None. None at all.”

“Lou …” Harry whined.

“Nope Haz. Well. Maybe. But I’m the one measuring how much you’re allowed. I’m not going through that again.”

Harry stroked his bump, jellybean giving him a flurry of kicks. He grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled it to his bump, placing it where the feet where hammering his stomach. “Jellybean is fine with that idea.”

Louis shook his head and put his hand back on the wheel, starting the car again. “Better get you and jellybean home. If you’ve got a stomachache from too much candy I dread to think how the boys are.”

Harry pulled a face. Two children who’d eaten far too much chocolate was the last thing he wanted to think about.


End file.
